Learning Feet-First
'''Learning Feet-First '''is an animated educational children's series that aired on Mushroom Kingdom TV. Premise This series centres around the Yadena Education Centre, the main gimmick of which is that no one is allowed to wear shoes inside. The six (later seven) presenters in this centre seek to help children learn in a "fun" manner, with foot fetishists learning at their own pace. The theme song sequence starts with a shot of the sun rising over the presenters' Yadena street, before panning in on Will sleeping in bed. An alarm wakes him and the other presenters, and they don their accessories and wake up, but not before pulling the covers back to reveal their feet. The six of them all sing different parts of the theme song while going through their morning routine, culminating in Ethel putting on her socks and flip-flops and coming outside to greet her coworkers. The gang all walk together before reaching the Education Centre. When they enter, they kick their sandals to the ceiling and rush forward to the break room, with the shot facing a random presenter as they kick their foot up while running, revealing the show's title on the bottom of their sock. The bulk of the show is made up of the segments the presenters host. Each presenter starts their segment in socks, and can remove them if they see fit, but must put them back on at the end of a segment. The presenters and their segments are as follows: Will does letters, Kory does numbers, Sapphire does technology, Honey and Susie do science experiments, Ethel does various activities (dancing, crafts, etc.), and late addition Sharina covers sex education. Occasionally, the people who employ the presenters will appear to exclaim their disgust towards bare feet, and reject any opportunities to have the benefits of barefooting explained. An episode ends with the presenters chatting in the break room about the day they had, all the while playing footsie in their socked feet. Then, they return to the reception to pick up their sandals, and head home. When they get home, the presenter whose foot was focused on in the theme song changes into their pyjamas, presumably as their friends do the same. The presenter bids farewell to the viewers and climbs into bed. To get comfortable, they bring their duvet closer to their head, which gives the viewer one final look at their feet. Episodes * Yadenan Origins * The Suits * A Day at Footland * A Day in the Life of a Suit * Salutations, Sharina! * The Presenters' Greatest Lessons * Learning Feet-First: The Secret of The Suits (TV MOVIE) Voice Cast * Hafu Evans (archive recordings) - Will * Korgot of Earth - Kory * Beesod - Sapphire * Sprocket - Susie * Honey Lemon - Honey * Gogo Tomago - Ethel * Shary Brown - Sharina * Peach Toadstool - Iiw * Luigi Mario - Pete Gallery Title cards 0A07EAC8-5B14-4550-8240-6F89B5CFD3EB.png|Sharina's title card 3219D2D7-F072-4907-A8B3-894BCD985F64.png|Honey's/Susie's title card C8BAD118-ADA0-43E3-919B-162AE85C8EB7.png|Sapphire's title card 5790C160-3F51-499E-B601-7B093BF6ED79.png|Kory's title card 4645736B-F9D3-47E7-9876-B5DBED848EDF.png|Will's title card Characters Will.jpg|Will Kory.jpg|Kory Sapphire.jpg|Sapphire Susie.jpg|Susie Honey.jpg|Honey Ethel.jpg|Ethel Sharina.jpg|Sharina Iiw.jpg|Iiw Pete.jpg|Pete Videos Category:Mushroom Kingdom TV Category:TV Shows Category:Learning Feet-First